


Consume

by Sugarsickk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Festivals, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Winter’s Crest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarsickk/pseuds/Sugarsickk
Summary: Fjord fics all set after C2E29. Most are stuffing/wg based, all centered around his recovery from his kidnapping and torture. Ratings vary by chapter; reasons for a certain rating are in the title.





	1. 1A

**Author's Note:**

> 1a. During their weeks off in Zedash, Fjord is summoned by The Gentleman for a private dinner. He expects the worst, but ends up with more on his plate than he expected. Literally. COMPLETE.

When Fjord got the message from The Gentleman, he was near certain that he was going to end up dead in an alley.  
Kara showed up in The Leaky Tap one morning, breathless and flushed, as if she’d run all the way there. Fjord and Beau were sitting at a table together, eating breakfast in a comfortable silence. It was only a few days after they had returned to Zedash, so he had no clue what he could want with him.  
“Fjord, I’m here to inform you that _he_ has requested your presence at a private dinner tonight,” She said brightly, leaning on the table and tapping her fingers. Fjord leaned in slightly.

“I’ll be happy to attend, but may I ask what for?” He inquired, and a frown crossed her face.

“I’m not sure, actually. He seemed... in good spirits, though,” She explained. “Your armor will do just fine, there’s no need for formal attire. Cleanliness is all he asks for,” Kara told him, and on that note, she was out the door.  
The table was silent. Beau looked at him with an inquisitive glance.

“The fuck?” She said through a mouthful of bacon, and he shrugged.

“If I end up gettin’ shanked in an alleyway under _”mysterious circumstances,”_ you know what happened,” He joked, and Beau’s face went dark for a second. Then, she smacked him on the back of the head, rolling her eyes.

“You’ll be fine. He probably just wants to fuck or something, he did seem to take a particular interest in you,” She shrugged, and Fjord nodded. He had considered that possibility, and he figured that if he was going to have sex with someone around these parts, The Gentleman was someone who was good to have on his list.

The rest of the day passed tantalizingly slowly. Fjord ended up skipping lunch he was so anxious, forgoing his usual stress eating because the sheer anxiety of such a meeting was making his stomach turn. He hoped he’d be able to calm himself down beforehand, otherwise he wasn’t going to be able to eat a single thing.

As the clock ticked closer, Fjord began to pace, shining his armor and washing his hair the best he could, making sure he was as clean as he could get without going to a bathhouse.

Soon enough, though, it was time for him to head up to the Evening Nip, and he ended up walking much too quickly there, making him even more anxious because he didn’t want to get sweaty. By the time he got there, he was a little less nervous, the fresh air having cleared his head, and once he made his way down the stairs he was downright confident. Kara beckoned him into a back room he’d never been into before. It was an opulent, yet rather small dining room, and the blue, ever-drippy form of The Gentleman was seated at one end of the table. The table was already set out with steaming hot, immense portions of food, the sight of which made Fjord instantly more comfortable. He gave a grin that was too toothy and too wide, nearly predatory.

“Fjord,” He purred, drumming his nails on the table. “Now, come sit. Don’t be shy. Kara, leave us,” He ordered, and she closed the door behind her. Fjord sat down in the chair across from him, swallowing hard and drumming his fingers against his armor. “There we are. That must be much more comfortable, hm? You can eat whenever you like, don’t worry. We wouldn’t want you to be overwhelmed, would we?” He said, and there was a tone to his voice that made it sound like he knew something.

“I’m not sure what you’re implying, sir,” Fjord responded, face flushed, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Why, since you’ve come back from Shady Creek Run, from that little mishap you had, you’ve looked.... Well, famished is a word that comes to mind. Gaunt, malnourished,” The Gentleman stood and began to pace around the room as he spoke, eventually standing behind Fjord, uncomfortably close. “Simply, dear Fjord, you look a good deal less... plush, and I can’t have that,” He murmured, ghosting the lightest of hands over Fjord’s stomach, and Fjord closed his eyes, breath hitching. It was true- he’d always had a distinctly soft midsection, strong, thick thighs. That was very normal for a half-orc. Since the incident, however, the soft belly he had on him was much less noticeable, and the sensitive, smaller stomach the malnutrition left him with had made it difficult to get the weight back.

“I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again,” He murmured, and when he opened his eyes, The Gentleman was looking at him with a good deal of surprise.

“Why, Fjord, it’s quite alright, none of what happened was your fault,” He rationalized. “Now, take my advice and eat, that’s why I called you here,” His voice was only slightly demanding; if Fjord declined, he would let him leave.

Instead, though, Fjord began to dig in, taking as much of certain dishes as the Gentleman told him to. Perfect, juicy meat, a pile of rich pasta, buttered rice and rolls. Some vegetables, of course; Fjord was still a fighter, he couldn’t subsist on carbs alone. It didn’t take long for him to get full, given how much his stomach had shrunk over those days he had been gone. He was maybe two plates in when he pushed his seat back from the table, wincing at how tight his armor was around his middle. He didn’t undo it yet, though, noticing the look The Gentleman was giving him. “Full already, Fjord?” He asked. “Surely not, I’ve seen that goblin girl who’s half your size eat twice as much,” His voice was mostly teasing, but Fjord nodded, continuing to put food onto his plate. The Gentleman watched him eat, occasionally nodded in approval.

Soon, though, Fjord was genuinely miserable, his stomach a tight, painful ball. He groaned and sat back in his chair, hiccuping sickly and shaking his head. “I can’t,” He managed, and the Gentleman nodded.

“Alright. I hope I haven’t pushed you too far, you look downright green,” He said, and then laughed heartily, grinning. Fjord shook his head.

“I’m serious, sir, I- I think I’ve overdone it, truly,” He mumbled, hiccuping again and fiddling with the buckles on his armor. He managed to undo them and heaved a sigh of relief, setting the chest piece on the floor and looking at the Gentleman.

The man had gone silent, and his eyes were focused on Fjord, a look of utter shock on his face.

“My, Fjord, if you were getting so full you should’ve told me, just look at you,” He frowned and walked over to him. Fjord looked down and raised an eyebrow. His stomach was painfully tight and full, the curve of it resting in his lap. It was barely contained by his shirt. It made an unhappy gurgling sound, and Fjord swallowed.

“I think-oh, gods.. I think I need to lie down,” He admitted, and the Gentleman nodded vigorously. Fjord laboriously stood up from his chair, hiccuping again at the movement, and let the Gentleman lead him to another room. This was a bedroom, with an admittedly gaudy 4-poster bed and somewhat sparse decor. The Gentleman let him sit down on the edge of it.

“Alright, you should get out of those clothes, dear. I’ve got things that will fit you, maybe a nice robe...” He murmured, holding up a black, fluffy thing that looked impossibly soft, and Fjord nodded. He took his undershirt off, his shoes and trousers following. He had a bit of trouble with the trousers, and sighed when his stomach was released from them, the overfull swell of it curving like a beach ball.

It admittedly hurt, and he pulled on the robe, sighing at the gentle fabric on his skin. The Gentleman, after stepping out for a few minutes to speak with Kara, came back in, helping Fjord onto the bed and sitting next to him. “Over here, Fjord,” he ordered, and Fjord relaxed into his lap, hiccuping again and resting a hand against the tight curve of his stomach. The Gentleman’s cold hand curled over his, moving it out of the way and beginning to rub his stomach in gentle, slow motions. “I was the one that did this, I figured I might as well give you some comfort. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so bloated in my life, that cannot feel good,” He murmured, and Fjord shook his head, whimpering softly. The food was sitting like a rock in his tummy.

“It, ooh, it really doesn’t,” He mumbled, sighing as his cool hands massaged at his aching stomach. “I- _hic_ \- I didn’t expect eating so much to feel as good as it did, while it felt good, anyway,” His voice was thick and a bit miserable. The Gentleman nodded.

“You needed food in your belly, I could tell you were famished when you got here,” He murmured. “It doesn’t always feel too good after, though, as you can see,” He teased, poking Fjord in the stomach. Fjord groaned and hiccuped painfully.

“Ugh, shit, don’t do that,” He managed, and the Gentleman nodded.

“My apologies. Now, why don’t you try and get some rest, Fjord? I’ve told Kara to tell your friends that you’ll be back around in the morning,” He explained, and Fjord nodded. The Gentleman continued to gently caress his upset stomach, massaging it into a state of overfullness that hurt significantly less than the churning feeling. He’d occasionally let out a contented sigh, or a small hiccup. His face would always go red and he’d apologize profusely, but the Gentleman told him not to worry about it, that it was honestly cute. His warm, full stomach was making him sleepy, and he found it easy to slip into unconsciousness.

 


	2. 1B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord returns to the Mighty Nein, who also begin to notice his recent plight. When they all take to making sure he gets enough to eat, he ends up more than a bit overwhelmed. Caduceus is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a couple mentions of vomiting, but there’s not actually any in the story.

Fjord came to consciousness slowly. At first, he wasn’t quite sure where he was; it was dark, and the bed was too soft to be at the inn. Then he remembered last night, the space in the bed next to him where the Gentleman had probably been sleeping. Laboriously, Fjord sat up, and he eyed the damage done the night before.

His stomach had calmed down, thankfully, and now it was just a bit more round than usual. He was actually hungry, which he hadn’t expected. Maybe he’d slept late.  
He slid the robe off and quietly stepped off the bed, sliding his trousers on and sighing in relief when he discovered they went on easily. He put on his boots, and his shirt, and lastly, his armor. That was still a little tight, he discovered, but it wasn’t too bad.

When he stepped out into the tavern, it was fairly quiet, the Gentleman chatting with Kara. He was still in his robe, and he gave Fjord a smile when he noticed him.

“Sleep well?” He asked, and Fjord nodded.

“I have to thank you for your hospitality, sir, you were very understanding,” He murmured, blushing, and the Gentleman nodded.

“Of course, of course. It’s all part of the business. Now, you should be getting back to your friends, shouldn’t you? They’re probably getting worried,” He said, and Fjord nodded swiftly. With an awkward wave, he ascended the stairs into the main bar. The Leaky Tap wasn’t too far away from here, and he made the walk quickly. Once he got back to the Inn, he was actually pretty hungry, and he sat down with the rest of the party at breakfast. The table went quiet when they saw him.  
“Fjord!” Jester exclaimed, hugging him suddenly, and he raised an eyebrow, unsure of exactly what to do but hugging her back after a moment. “We thought for sure the Gentleman was going to come after us or something, but then Kara said you weren’t feeling well and it made me think something happened,” She explained, keeping her bright tone the whole time. Fjord nodded.

Beau was looking at him with a curious expression, Nott was too busy tearing into a piece of meat to pay attention, and Caleb was smiling a little. He wasn’t quite sure why. Caduceus was sitting in a corner, calmly sipping tea. He waved, and Fjord waved back.

Fjord sat down at the table, drumming his fingers on the table.

“So, why did he call you there anyway?” Beau inquired, and everyone else leaned in as well, as if they were a bunch of kids at a slumber party. Fjord bit his lip, worried with one of his tusks.

“He wanted to know what happened up in Shady Creek, said I was looking a bit thin for my lineage. I ended up feeling poorly after dinner, he insisted I stay. It was... nice, dare I say?” He explained, and Beau nodded.

“Weird,” she mumbled, clearly lost in thought. Probably trying to process how the fuck he’d won over the Gentleman like that.

“I think he’s right,” Jester piped up. “You got the worst of it after Yasha, you’ve been picking at your food ever since we came back..” She explained, and Caleb nodded in agreement.

“Ja, she’s right,” He looked Fjord over with piercing blue eyes. “Have you eaten today? I know you said you weren’t feeling too well last night, but you need to get something in you, if you’re going to feel any better.” Caleb asked, and Fjord shook his head. His stomach growled loudly, as if it was agreeing with him, and Jester giggled. Fjord’s face flushed, and before he could protest, Nott was ordering him breakfast. It was more like brunch, really; he found out that he’d nearly slept till noon, which would explain how hungry he was. His stomach was still a bit achy from last night, though not immensely; it would occasionally twinge, but that was about the extent of it.

He ate what was put in front of him gratefully, occasionally hearing a few gentle words of encouragement in Zemnian from Caleb, one of his warm hands against his back.  
Once again, it didn’t take too long for him to get full, when he was nearly done with the plate, but the pouty expression on Jester’s face and the memory of being caged made it easy to finish it. Fjord’s armor was starting to feel a little tight again, a bit of an achy twinge in his stomach. When he was finished, he relaxed back in his chair, wholeheartedly tempted to take a nap right where he was. Beau flicked his arm, and then he was awake. She snickered, and he flicked her back.

Fjord got a few hours to go up to his room and take a short nap and polish his armor. He ended up napping until 4 in the afternoon, waking to Caduceus standing over him with a mug of tea in his hands.

“Before you ask, there’s no dead people in this. It’s supposed to calm a sensitive stomach, and I’ve seen how little you’ve been eating the past few weeks, especially compared to how much everyone is insisting you should now,” He said, and Fjord nodded.

“Thanks, Deuces,” He smiled at him, and it was a genuine smile, a soft one. Caduceus smiled back.

“Of course,” Clay murmured, and left Fjord to drink his tea in peace. His stomach had settled down pretty easily earlier, but since he had woken, it had been a bit iffy. The tea helped tremendously, and he managed to relax back into bed, falling asleep under the warm weight of the blanket.

The next time Fjord woke up, any residual ache was gone, and Jester was shaking him awake.

“Fjoooooord,” She said, over and over until he sat up groggily. “It’s dinner time, come on, you’ve been asleep the whole day,” She explained, and he sighed.

“Jester, I’m not sure that’s wise, I-“ He tried to explain his predicament, but she cut him off.

“You worry too much, Fjord, it’ll be fiiine. Everyone’s worried about you, at least eat a little bit,” She pleaded, and once again, he remembered the torture they’d gone through, her tears, and he caved, heading downstairs with her in an instant.

He sat down at the table and instantly felt a bit overwhelmed by the number of people who were there outside of the Mighty Nein. Jester ordered him dinner, and he was barely paying attention to what she was saying. Fjord was still a bit groggy from his naps, and Beau seemed to notice this, her blue eyes looking him over. She patted him on the shoulder.

“Look alive, bud,” she teased, and he shook himself. When a drink was put in front of him, he took it gratefully, and was pleased to discover it was ale, a relatively large mug of it. He could hold his drink, if one thing was for certain.

The amount of food that was put in front of him was actually a relatively reasonable portion. However, it was all very rich food, stuff he hadn’t attempted to eat since he had been captured because he knew it would likely make him sick.

He got through the side dishes somewhat easily, some kind of bread and a sweet potato thing that one would expect around holidays. The meat was harder, doused with sauce and served with potatoes, all heavy things. The ale wasn’t helping either at this point, making his stomach churn as the food fought for space.

Caleb was looking at him with a slightly concerned expression, seeing that he’d slowed down, and a gentle hand rested against his shoulder.

“We wouldn’t want you to be overwhelmed, Fjord, you don’t have to finish. It’s better for you to have eaten some and kept it down than for you to overdo it,” He murmured, and Fjord nodded. One of Caleb’s warm hands brushed gently against his stomach, rubbing a gentle circle.

“No, I- I can finish,” He said, though he wasn’t too confident. Once again, he thought about everything that had happened and pressed on, and once he finished he wondered why he’d doubted himself in the first place. He’d taken a few sips of his drink and felt a bit better.

“How can you eat a fucking sword and not be full, but then have issue with normal food?” Nott asked, her tone somewhat joking, and he laughed. He did not know the answer to that question.

As the night continued, he continued to drink, and once he got to the bottom of his cup, he began to regret his decision again. The stomachache hadn’t kicked in until then, which he thought was a good sign, but now his stomach was apparently trying to manage all of the rich food he’d eaten, and it wasn’t doing too well. His stomach was churning sickly, and he had to stifle a quiet, pained whine. Fjord hid his discomfort well, with his friend’s encouragement. But he could only last so long, and the din of the tavern was starting to make him feel worse. He wasn’t going to be able to keep this charade if he stayed with his friends any longer.

He excused himself before anyone could figure out what was going on and trudged up the stairs, one hand pressed against the uncomfortable curve of his belly. He really didn’t feel well, and he pushed into his and Caduceus’ room, immediately taking his armor off and lying down on the bed. He swallowed hard, hiccuping and feeling his stomach roll unhappily. Yeah, he was starting to regret this now.

“Figured you’d be heading up after a while,” Caduceus’ voice rang out after a few minutes of silence, and Fjord jumped, causing him to groan and clutch his stomach tighter. The firbolg eyed him cautiously. “You don’t look too well, Fjord, why don’t you just stay right there?” He instructed, and began the process of making tea.

Fjord shook his head at him, groaning. He wasn’t so sure he could keep it down if it was given to him, given how upset his stomach was. Caduceus continued to make it anyway. “You’ll thank me later, I promise you’ll be able to take it,” He reassured, and Fjord massaged at the swell of his belly, hiccuping miserably. His stomach was painfully tight; though he hadn’t eaten as much this time, the richness of what he’d eaten was making his stomach feel very queasy and painful.

Caduceus walked over to him with a mug of tea. “You don’t have to drink this now. Would you be comfortable with me coming over there? I think I can provide some assistance,” He inquired, and Fjord nodded. Clay knelt beside the bed and eyed his stomach, running a warm palm over the curve of it. “I’m guessing your stomach still can’t handle rich food very well, can it?” He asked, and Fjord shook his head. Caduceus nodded. “And then drinking on top of that didn’t help. Are you okay with me touching you more?” He asked him, and Fjord nodded. People touching his stomach, particularly other party members, wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence- he could count on two hands the number of times Jester had tried to figure out where the fuck the crystal had gone, and Caleb’s warm hands tended to be particularly soothing when he wanted physical contact.

Caduceus sat down in bed behind him, adjusting Fjord so he was leaning back against his chest. He didn’t fight against him, instead leaning back and letting him massage his stomach. He rubbed broad, gentle circles with one warm palm, helping work out the ache there. Fjord would occasionally let out a pained hiccup or cringe noticeably, in which case Clay would focus on that particularly sensitive spot, rubbing the ache away. “Does that hurt?” He asked, when Fjord had groaned after he touched a particular area at the base of his stomach. Fjord shook his head.

“Feels nice,” He murmured, and Clay smiled, massaging gently with his fingertips at the area. He applied more pressure than before, pressing against the spot. Suddenly, though, it did hurt, and Fjord whimpered, letting out a small, sickened whimper and pushing Caduceus’ hand away. He felt his stomach roll particularly unhappily.

“Alright, Fjord, it’s okay,” He murmured, rubbing light circles over the area. Fjord swallowed back a nauseated hiccup. He didn’t feel good. “Just relax, I can feel how tense you are. That’s not helping your tummy,” Clay’s voice was soft, and Fjord relaxed against him. He resumed rubbing his stomach, gentler this time, but applying pressure as needed to help where he could. The gross feeling in his stomach from all the drinking was making it hard to focus, and Clay was good at rubbing out the ache with his gentle fingers. His stomach was finally starting to settle down, enough for him to consider drinking the tea.

Caduceus rubbed at his tender upper belly with the flat of his palm, and Fjord relaxed in his touch, reaching for the mug and taking a deep sip. The warmth of the drink felt good to his upset stomach, helping it settle a little.

He continued to drink, and Caduceus continued to gently massage the bloated, pushed-out curve of his stomach, making him hiccup and sigh contentedly. Clay applied a bit more pressure now that Fjord wasn’t at immediate risk of being sick, and a quiet moan escaped him, making him blush. Vulnerability like this around someone so new to the party was, based on history, a bit unsurprising, and Caduceus didn’t seem to mind a bit.

Now that he was feeling a bit better, he was bone tired, leaning back into Clay’s gentle, warm arms. Caduceus chuckled and continued to rub his stomach until he fell asleep, feeling significantly better with someone there to care for him.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Fjord go to the Winter’s Crest festival together, and Caleb introduces Fjord to Zemnian cuisine.

The Winter’s Crest festival was in full swing in Zedash, and Fjord was admittedly very glad they’d gotten back from the Menagerie Coast in time to experience it.

The air was chilly as he tugged his new cloak tightly around himself, and Caleb was close to his side, cheeks pink. He was smiling, his icy blue eyes reflecting the light gray of the clouds. He caught Fjord looking at him and smiled wider. Fjord expected to be flustered, but he was comfortable enough with Caleb that instead, he just felt a pleasant warmth in his chest, and he smiled back.

“You ought to try some of the goods they’re selling here. You grew up along the coast, _ja_? I’d hate for you to miss out,” He said, and Fjord nodded. The smell of smoke and cinnamon hung in the air, along with the scent of snow.

“Do you have any recommendations?” He eyed a few of the stalls they were passing. Most of them were people selling handmade wares such as scarves and pottery, but there were a few food stalls dotted around. Caleb frowned, thinking for a minute.

“There’s this dish my father used to make, I can’t quite remember what the name of it would be in common..” He went through a few Zemnian words, some of which sounded a bit familiar. “Eh, no matter. I should be able to find it just fine, the dish is practically everywhere in the Empire,” He said, and Fjord nodded. “It’s this kind of.. noodle dish, I suppose? There’s usually a lot of cheeses, onion, it’s very warm and comforting,” He explained, and Fjord nodded.

“That sounds wonderful,” Fjord hadn’t quite realized how hungry he was until Caleb had started talking about food, and he nodded a little. His stomach growled in agreement, and Caleb laughed.

“Then that’s settled, we’re getting you something to eat,” Caleb decided, and the two of them walked with purpose through the festival grounds, eyeing each booth. Caleb would occasionally mutter a few things in Zemnian, thinking for a moment, and then finally, they reached the correct booth. It had a sign advertising a dish he couldn’t pronounce, but he figured it was the right one.

Caleb ordered in Zemnian, giving a warm smile to the matronly woman behind the counter. He paid and the two of them stepped back to wait. Fjord was shivering just a little bit. He had grown up on the coast, so weather like this was strange to him. Caleb noticed this and frowned. “Why don’t you go sit and wait for your food, and I’ll grab us something warm to drink, _ja_? Don’t think I haven’t noticed your shivering,” He said gently, frowning a little and conjuring the warm weight of Frumpkin to curl around Fjord’s shoulders.

“I don’t want to trouble you..” Fjord bit his lip, stroking Frumpkin a little nervously. Caleb patted his arm.

“Nonsense. I’ll be right back,” He said, and Fjord nodded as he walked away. He sat down on a nearby bench that had been set up, petting the cat nestled around his shoulders, and the woman at the booth called for Caleb’s order. He walked up a little nervously and she handed him a large bowl with a lid and two forks. He thanked her and went to sit down with his quarry. It wasn’t long after that Caleb returned, toting two large mugs of something steaming. “Have you tried it yet?” He asked, and Fjord shook his head.

“I wanted to make sure I was doing it right,” He mumbled, and Caleb laughed a little.

“You just eat it, simple enough. I appreciate the sentiment, though,” Fjord nodded, and opened up the container. A hot, fragrant swirl of steam hit him in the face, and he sighed, starting to eat his food. After taking a few bites, Caleb looked at him expectantly. “What do you think?”  
Fjord grinned.

“This is really fucking good, Caleb, your judgement was spot on,” He admitted, continuing to eat, and Caleb smiled.

“I’m glad you think so.” He took a few bites as well, but left most of it to Fjord; Caleb had eaten breakfast later, so he wasn’t as hungry as Fjord was. The rich tang of cheese mixed with the smoky sweet of the onions was very enjoyable, and Fjord didn’t care whatsoever that he probably shouldn’t be eating so much of something that was so rich. Soon, his fork hit the bottom of the container, and he realized he’d been eating pretty quick. He blushed, and noticed Caleb was watching him. He didn’t look judgmental; quite the opposite, actually. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Fjord finished up his food and noticed he hadn’t tried his drink yet. Thankfully, it hadn’t cooled off.

“So, what’d you find?” He asked. Caleb grinned.

“I think you’ll like this a lot. It’s cider, but it’s meant to taste like caramel apples. There’s booze, but only enough to warm you up,” He said, and Fjord nodded. He took a slow sip and sighed softly.

“Oh man, this is good,” The rich, sweet taste of caramel hit his tongue, with the sour, tangy aftertaste of fresh apples. The taste of alcohol was barely noticeable, but it warmed him throughout. He loved every second of it. “You’re too generous, Caleb, gosh, I.. I don’t know what to say,” His face flushed a little, and Caleb smiled.

“That’s what friends are for, _ja_? Plus, you seem to be having a good time,” He teased, and he thought for a minute. “Are you full yet? There are a few other things you should try,” He suggested, and Fjord thought for a minute. He was very comfortable right now, but he wasn’t sure he was necessarily full.

“Sure, let’s do that,” Fjord got to his feet, and they threw their trash away, taking their drinks with them as they continued to walk through the festival. Caleb dragged him over to another stall within minutes.

“This is a popular pastry, it’s cinnamon sugar and it would go very well with the drinks we’ve got,” He explained. Fjord nodded, and he paid this time instead, insisting on it. The pastry was crunchy on the outside, but warm and flaky on the inside, the soft sweetness of sugar melting in his mouth. The sound he made as a result was quite inappropriate, and once again, though Caleb took a few bites, he let Fjord have most of it. He was starting to suspect this was on purpose.

Damn, was everyone really trying to get him to eat as often as possible? He certainly wasn’t complaining. Fjord licked his fingers and continued to sip his drink, eating slower than before but not by much. Caleb smiled. “Someone’s hungry, hm?” He teased, and Fjord blushed. “Good. You need to eat,” He added, ruffling Fjord’s hair, and he smiled at him. Fjord smiled sheepishly back, and continued to sip his drink. “I have one more thing in mind, but it’s a lot,” He warned, and Fjord nodded aggressively.

“I can eat a lot. It’s a half orc thing,” He assured, and Caleb nodded.

“Alright. It’s not so much a Zemnian thing as it is an everywhere thing; you’ve had donuts before, correct? It’s like if a donut was flat and kind of- ah, you’ll see,” He cut himself off as he dragged Fjord over to the nearest booth. Funnel cake! Yeah, Fjord was familiar with that. Caleb ordered one with that warm smile of his that made Fjord’s insides feel funny. They only waited for a few minutes before the food was ready, piping hot and doused in powdered sugar. Caleb didn’t eat any this time, saying too much sugar would make him nauseous, and Fjord nodded sagely. He bit into the crunch and warmth of the funnel cake, the sugar melting on his tongue.

”Damn,” The dough yielded easily, and he wondered why he’d doubted his ability to eat the whole thing. He sat down with Caleb at one of the picnic benches, and he ate slower this time. He was halfway through when he noticed Caleb looking at him.

“Are you feeling alright, Fjord? I’m just checking in, I know you’ve eaten quite a lot today. I’d hate for you to start feeling ill,” He said gently, and Fjord nodded. He gave him a thumbs up, and Caleb smiled. “That’s good, that’s very good,” He patted his shoulder gently.  
Occasionally, Caleb would break off a piece and feed it to him, and Fjord would be a little embarrassed. Honestly, though, he was too pleased to care, and it wasn’t like anyone was around to see. The kindness that Caleb was demonstrating was enough to make Fjord’s heart melt just a little.

By the time he managed to finish the funnel cake, he was very full and warm, taking little sips of his drink to warm him up. His armor felt noticeably tighter, and he let out a small hiccup, feeling rather pleased with himself. Caleb walked over to sit beside him once he was done, and Fjord leaned his head on his shoulder. He was just the slightest bit tipsy and so full he didn’t really want to move. He felt one of Caleb’s warm, gentle hands rub a circle over his stomach with the tips of his fingers. Fjord hiccuped quietly and sighed. “We should get you back to the inn, _mein schatz_. You’re stuffed to the gills,” He murmured, and Fjord nodded sleepily. Caleb’s arm was wrapped around him as they started the trek back. Fjord’s sheer fullness was slowing the two of them down, and the way his armor was restricting him was rather uncomfortable. He didn’t feel bad, though, just very luxurious. Relaxed.

Caleb would occasionally rub at his side soothingly, running a thumb over his ribs. Fjord had to stifle the occasional hiccup behind his hand, and once or twice, Caleb had caressed the edge of his stomach through his shirt. Fjord had blushed in slight embarrassment, but hadn’t told him to stop. Once they reached the inn, Caleb took Fjord up to his room, and once they were at the door, they stood there a little awkwardly. Before Caleb could leave, however, Fjord beckoned him in and closed the door behind him. Now that they were alone, Fjord sighed.

“Fuck, m’ full,” He hiccuped, removing his cloak and kicking off his boots clumsily. He laid back on the bed, and Caleb smiled fondly.

“I can tell, Fjord, just look at you,” He murmured, something very satisfied in his voice.

“C’mere,” Fjord murmured, and Caleb walked over to the bed, sitting down beside him. Fjord promptly crawled into his lap and hiccuped at the shift in position, one hand rubbing over his stomach absentmindedly. “This’s your fault,” He murmured. “Zemnian food’s too fuckin - _hic_ , ‘scuse me- good,” Caleb looked concerned at first, but then he noted the blissed-out expression on Fjord’s face.

“ _Schatz_ , I merely made a suggestion,” He said, resting his hand on top of Fjord’s, and Fjord moved his hand. “A suggestion that you chose to follow, and now look at you. Your eyes are certainly bigger than your stomach, though not by much..” Caleb cautiously rubbed a gentle circle on his stomach. Fjord nearly moaned at how good it felt. The dull ache that had formed in his stomach wouldn’t last if Caleb kept doing that.

“Keep doin’ that, Cay, my tummy hurts,” He pleaded, and Caleb continued to rub his belly with one warm, gentle hand.

“Oh, _perle_ , hold on a moment,” He murmured, and undid the buckles of his armor, taking it off for Fjord, and Fjord nearly cried in relief. “There, that should be much better,” He patted the curve of Fjord’s stomach, which hadn’t been visible with his armor on. After a short time, he pulled up his shirt as well, caressing the swell of his belly with a flat palm.

“Ooh, gods. I definitely  _-hic-_ followed that suggestion of yours to a t,” Fjord mumbled. Despite his groaning, he didn’t regret it one fucking bit. Any remaining twinges of ache were quickly soothed by Caleb’s capable hands.

“You really did,” Caleb said softly. “You did such a good job, too. I know you’ve been having a harder time with food recently, so I’m glad you felt comfortable doing that,” Fjord nodded a little. He was so absolutely full that he didn’t move an inch, only occasionally making soft, contented noises. Normally, this amount of food would upset his tummy, but Caleb’s hands were warm and gentle, never pressing too hard or stopping for too long.

“Mm, I am too. I haven’t been this _-hic-_ full since before we went to the coast,” Fjord’s voice was a low rumble that was nearly a purr. While that wasn’t exactly true, this was one of the first times he hadn’t felt utterly terrible after getting so stuffed.

“You’re going to be back to 100% in no time at all, if you keep this up,” Caleb teased him gently, patting his stomach. Fjord hiccuped contentedly. His stomach felt tight and warm with the sheer amount of food he had eaten, and Caleb looked very pleased with himself. Fjord was too sleepy and too full to reason why. He was so full that he could hardly think straight, Caleb’s warm palm running over the tight curve of his belly.

The tension all of the food was putting on his stomach was a pleasant sort of tension, the heaviness distracting him from everything else. His stomach was stuffed to the point of being tight, with little give left to it. He’d absolutely gorged himself, and he didn’t regret it one bit.

Caleb continued to rub his belly in slow, circular motions. Fjord had already been sleepy, but now, he was even more so. He continued to rub his stomach until Fjord managed to fall asleep, totally relaxed.


End file.
